deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama VS. Kenshiro
Rambosans= Saitama vs Kenshiro is a what if? fight. Description Which memetic anime protagonist who has a plethora of deadly martial arts techniques will win. Beginning Wiz: Martial artists have been a common character type in most of fiction. Boomstick: Saitama, the One Punch Man. Wiz: And Kenshiro, the Fist of the North Star. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Saitama Wiz: Saitama is the One Punch Man and is a parody of Superman. Boomstick: And he's bald! Wiz: Saitama's main way of attacking are with punches and kicks, though he usually only needs to punch once. Boomstick: 'Cause he's duh One Pawnch Mahn! Wiz: With a "Normal Punch", Saitama was strong enough to destroy a meteor. Boomstick: And with Consecutive Normal Punches, he rapidly punches the opponent and that's basically it. Wiz: But this is only when he's not trying, which is basically most of the series considering barely anyone can harm him. Boomstick: But when he DOES start trying, he's pretty frigging strong! His Serious Strikes are strong enough to destroy canyons. Wiz: Serious Consecutive Side Hops let Saitama create after images around the opponent. Boomstick: Serious Table Flip lets Saitama flip the arena, and Serious Headbutt is...a headbutt. Wiz: Saitama is strong enough to split the atmosphere, deflect a planet busting laser, one shot basically any monster in his path and jumped from the moon to Earth in a few seconds. Boomstick: However, he's not very smart and he's also pretty cocky. Saitama: Having overwhelming power is boring as hell. Kenshiro Wiz: Kenshiro is the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shinken fighting style. Boomstick: He's also hella rip! Wiz: Kenshiro, being a martial artist, mainly attacks with his punches and kicks, which can break organs. Yes, they can break organs. Boomstick: But how does he do that? Wiz: With special techniques of course! Some of which include the Hundred Rending Fists, which is a barrage of punches that break the opponent's organs instantly. Boomstick: The Remorse Fist is an instant kill move and the Bone Crushing Fist breaks his opponent's skull, jesus! Wiz: The Steel Muscle Cutting Kick weakens the opponent's muscles and the Rocky Mountain Splitting Wave splits an opponent's skull, though he has to be up close to do this. Boomstick: The Suieishin lets Kenshiro copy his opponent's fighting style after watching them just once. Wiz: But none of these are as powerful as Kenshiro's most powerful attack: Nil Thought Rebirth, which makes Kenshiro invincible for 10 seconds. Boomstick: Kenshiro has defeated all of his Hokuto brothers, lifted a 300 ton rock, and has tanked hits from Hyoh, who can create thunderstorms just by using his ki. Wiz: Despite being strong, he's still a normal human and things like guns can harm and kill him. Kenshiro: You are already dead. Fight Saitama was minding his business until Kenshiro came in front of him and challenged him. Kenshiro: Fight me! Saitama: OK. Fight Kenshiro rushes up to Saitama, and kicks him in the face, but Saitama is unmoved. Kenshiro rapidly punches and kicks Saitama, breaking one of Saitama's ribs, causing Saitama to start bleeding on the chest. Kenshiro: You're already dead! Kenshiro then performs the Rocky Mountain Splitting Wave, but Saitama blocks the attack with his hand and punches Kenshiro in the chest, launching Kenshiro backwards into a mountain. Before Kenshiro can get up, Saitama flies right into him, sending the two flying through the rock and into the nearby mountainside. Kenshiro throws Saitama off of him, knocking Saitama backwards, but the Caped Baldy recovers. Saitama: You really shouldn't piss me off. Saitama then performs the Consecutive Normal Punches, Kenshiro blocking every punch with his bare fists. Saitama then kicks Kenshiro, who grabs Saitama's foot and begins swinging him around in circles. Kenshiro throws Saitama into the mountain before jumping into the air and slamming his back. The sheer power of the attack broke Saitama's back instantly. Kenshiro: You are a disgrace to fighting! Kenshiro then performs the Remorse Fist, swinging it at Saitama, who dodges at the last second, breaking some of the mountain rock. Kenshiro then rushes up to Saitama and tries to kick him, only for Saitama to duck and use Serious Headbutt, breaking Kenshiro's ribs. Kenshiro barely stands up, only to get smacked into oblivion by a Serious Strike. KO Saitama: I guess its just another boring fight. Post Fight Boomstick: While Kenshiro is a deadly foe, Saitama had him outmatched in basically every category. Saitama's punches are strong enough to split the atmosphere, which is stronger than anything Kenshiro's ever done. In terms of durability, Saitama can tank planet busting attacks. Wiz: And don't get us started on speed. Saitama's Moon jumping feat is faster than any speed feat Kenshiro's ever done. Sure Kenshiro has more techniques and could kill Saitama, but it's very unlikely he could ever land any of his fatal attacks before Saitama punches him into oblivion. Boomstick: Looks like Saitama beat him to the One Punch. Wiz: The winner is Saitama. Next time on Death Battle ???: What's up, doc? ???: I'm the ghost of Christmas Kick your ass! BUGS BUNNY VS DEADPOOL |-| WarpedMask= Saitama VS. Kenshiro is a What-if? DEATH BATTLE written & directed by User:WarpedMask, featuring Saitama from One Punch Man, and Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. ''Description Interlude Saitama Background Strength Speed Durability Flaws/Weaknesses Kenshiro Background Strength Speed Durability Flaws/Weaknesses Intermission Pre-Battle Fight Post-Analysis Results Next-Time on Death Battle... Polls Who are you guys rooting for? (Who do you want to win?) Saitama. (One Punch Man). Kenshiro. (Fist of the North Star). Who are you betting on winning? (Who do you think will win?) Saitama. (One Punch Man). Kenshiro. (Fist of the North Star). Trivia'' Category:Rambosans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Became a DBX Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:WarpedMask Category:Main Protagonist Duel